


God Rest You Merry, Gentlefolk

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Satire, UK Coalition Government, lyrics, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago tomorrow, a friend asked me to write something about fatcat bankers to the tune of 'God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen'. It's undergone only a couple of minor rewrites since then to target it more directly at the cause of the deficit continuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Rest You Merry, Gentlefolk

God rest you merry, gentlefolk, let nothing you dismay  
Loads of impoverished pensioners have died for you this day  
Those poor blighters froze to death. "Heat or eat," they did say  
All to provide you with your bonuses, 'cos you're fatcats  
To provide you with your banking bonuses

God rest you merry, gentlefolk, let nothing you dismay  
Loads of blameless disabled people died for you this day  
Those poor souls' conditions worsened once they lost their pay  
All to provide you with your bonuses, 'cos you're fatcats  
To provide you with your Atos bonuses

God rest you merry, gentlefolk, let nothing you dismay  
Reflect upon how lucky you are on this winter's day  
No need to live in the Third World to toil to make our way  
All to provide you with your bonuses, 'cos you're fatcats  
To provide you with your Unum bonuses, 'cos you're fatcats  
To provide you with your ConDem bonuses

Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
(Adapted from 'God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen'; Public Domain.)

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Adapted from 'God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen'; Public Domain.


End file.
